marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate(Earth-616)
Real name: #141205 Current Alias: Nate Aliases: Nate Scorpio, Project #141205 Relatives: Unnamed creator(deceased), Alex, James, Pete, Adam, Isaac("Brothers"), Jane, Natalia, Kylie, Katey, Jean, Valania("Sisters") Affiliation: New phoenix generation, Zodiac Shadows, Zodiac Avengers Base of operation: New York, Manhattan, Knowwhere, Overspace Identity: Secret identity Martial Status: Single Occupation: Zodiac deity Gender: Male Height: 9'11'' Weight: 820lbs(371kg) hair: Black Eyes: White Unusual features: No visible pupils; Markings on back Origin: Zodiac Deity(Scorpio); Cosmic Being Universe: Earth-616 Place of Birth: Zodiac Cove, Atlantic Ocean History: Born in a not known by many cove in the ocean, While being created, he woke up while in his cell. At first, he was confused. but when he was released, he was self aware. He then Destroyed his creators and ran off. He was found by Avengers. Not knowing who they were, he though they were a threat. He then used his powers and destroyed half of Manhattan. He later ran off an wasn't seen. He was then found by his genetic siblings. They later made an Alliance called the Zodiac Avengers and the Zodiac Shadows. He also had some phoenix genes and found people who had the powers of the phoenix force and made a team called the New Phoenix generation. They later became known and their fan base grew bigger and bigger each day. As he grew older, he became less interested in the things he used to do. The other Zodiac shadows would say he was "Depressed." He wasn't; He just wanted to find out his true origins. He later went in a coma after almost killing all the New phoenix generation members while consuming too much power. "Hey." Someone said as it echoed. "You awake?" "Yeah. Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" Nate had so many questions. "They call me The One-Above-All. You are here to find your true origins." The Entity said. Is this a coincidence? I did want to find my true origins.... ''He thought to himself. He later saw his creators. They had something to do with the enclave, They weren't the enclave themselves, just related to them. They had tried to make the perfect twelve beings to destroy Adam Warlock because of his betrayal. So he knew he had some sort of relation to Supremacy and other enclave creations. After he woke up, he ran off and went to knowwhere. There, he made a gap in time and ran into Korvac. He then went back to the present day and made a gap to different timelines to try to know all. But he used to much power and had to destroy those gaps. He later went back an knew all origins of himself, other people from different realms, and universes. While in Earth-2025, he no longer had his normal appearance, he look realistic. He ran into some people but then his powers ran out and he couldn't get back to his original universe. There, he met Michael Williams, Descendant of Wonder man. Michael helped him make a machine that would make portals back to universes and there, he opened a portal back to his universe. He later only used that power to fix timelines. So from then on, he stays where he can go, stopping crime so everyone feels protected where they are. Powers: '''Space Bending:' He can bend the logic of space at any time possible. Such as, turning a black hole into something it's not, like a star. He can make the sun explode if he wanted to. He could even rise or lower to temperature on planets. *'Disintegration Orbit:' He can use space energy an make a sphere that disintegrates everything and anything it touches. *'Space Beams: '''He can emit energy from his wrists and use elements **'Heat generation/Pyrokinesis''' **'Ice generation/Cryokinesis' **'Water generation/Hyrdrokinesis' **'Air Generation/Aerokinesis' **'Earth Generation/Geokinesis' **'Lightning Generation/Electrokinesis' *'Orbital Field: '''He can make a force field that sucks people into it; Either Burning them, Warp their appearance, or Freeze them. *'Flight: He can lower gravity and fly at Speeds faster than Light *'''Superhuman Strength *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Immortality: '''Like all cosmic beings, he is immortal. *'Gravity Upforce: He uses space bending skills to send his foes flying *'Gravity Downforce: '''He uses space bending skills to crush his foes into the ground *'Push: 'He can push anyone or anything away from him *'Pull: 'He can pull anyone or anything to him *'Telekinesis *'Telekinetic blasts' *'Fundamental forces manipulation: '''He can manipulate the fundamental forces of space and cause massive damage to the space time continuum. **'Collision Inducement: He can cause energies or entities to collide; Making a more powerful entity or energy 'Meta Space bending: '''He awakened the true potential of his power and can manipulate all space and create gaps between realms, universes, and timelines. *'Meteor Summoning *'Time travel: '''By using the gaps between space, he could go through times. *'Time manipulation''' Abilities: Excellent Hand-to-Hand combat Master Acrobatics Gifted Intelligence Weaknesses: While being self aware at a very fast rate, he later got unknown mental illnesses, causing him to see things and hear things. This can distract him in some battles Credit to the Author of the photo(I DID NOT MAKE THE PHOTO! I AM NOT THAT TALENTED XD)